Archibald Alexander (Delaware)
| death_place = New Castle County, Delaware | spouse = | party = Democratic-Republican | residence = New Castle County, Delaware | alma_mater = | occupation = | profession = physician | religion = Presbyterian Church }} Archibald Alexander (1755 – September 12, 1822) was an American physician and politician from New Castle County, Delaware, near New Castle. He was a veteran of the American Revolution and a member of the Democratic-Republican Party, who served in the Delaware General Assembly. Early life and family Alexander was born in 1755 in Virginia into an Ulster-Scots family who moved to New Castle County, Delaware when he was a small boy. He attended Newark Academy, and studied medicine under Dr. Matthew Wilson. He was a member of the Presbyterian Church. With the coming of the American Revolution, Alexander wanted to be the middle of the action. He first served in the state militia, but soon joined the 10th Virginia Regiment of the Continental Army as a surgeon. After 2 years of fighting with them, he left the army to serve as a privateer out of Norfolk. Eventually his ship was captured and he was taken prisoner, serving out the remainder of the war in a prison ship in New York Harbor. Career After the war he returned to New Castle County and practiced medicine. He was also active in the Jeffersonian Democratic-Republican Party, being its first candidate for Governor of Delaware in 1795. He was able to carry heavily Presbyterian New Castle County, but lost the remainder of the state and the election to Federalist Gunning Bedford, Sr.. A wealthy man, he was known as a supporter of banks, and was a founder of the Farmers Bank in Delaware. He also led the effort to have a controversial bridge built over the Christiana River at Christiana, Delaware. Death and legacy Alexander died September 12, 1822 in New Castle County, Delaware, and is buried at the Immanuel Episcopal Church Cemetery. Public offices Elections were held the first Tuesday of October. Members of the Delaware General Assembly took office the first Tuesday of January. Delaware Senators had a three year term and State Representatives had a one year term. {|class=wikitable style="width: 94%" style="text-align: center;" align="center" |-bgcolor=#cccccc ! Office ! Type ! Location ! Elected ! Took Office ! Left Office ! notes |- |State Senator |Legislature |Dover |1791 |October 20, 1791 |January 7, 1794 | |- |State Representative |Legislature |Dover |1794 |January 6, 1795 |January 5, 1796 | |- |State Senator |Legislature |Dover |1796 |January 3, 1797 |January 2, 1798 | |- |State Senator |Legislature |Dover |1797 |January 2, 1798 |January 6, 1801 | |- |Prothonotary |Executive |New Castle | |1801 |1805 |New Castle Election results {|class=wikitable style="width: 94%" style="text-align: center;" align="center" |-bgcolor=#cccccc !Year !Office ! !Subject !Party !Votes !%''' ! !'''Opponent !Party !Votes !% |- |1795 |Governor | | |Archibald Alexander | |Democratic-Republican | |2,142 | |48% | | |Gunning Bedford, Sr. | |Federalist | |2,352 | |52% |- |1798 |U.S. Representative | | |Archibald Alexander | |Democratic-Republican | |2,142 | |39% | | |James A. Bayard | |Federalist | |2,792 | |61% |- References * * * * External links * *History of Delaware 1609-1888 http://www.accessible.com/amcnty/DE/Delaware/titlepage.htm Places with more information *Delaware Historical Society website 505 Market St., Wilmington, Delaware (302) 655-7161 *University of Delaware Library website 181 South College Ave., Newark, Delaware (302) 831-2965 Category:1755 births Category:1822 deaths Category:American Presbyterians Category:American Revolutionary War prisoners of war Category:Continental Army officers from Delaware Category:Delaware Democratic-Republicans Category:Members of the Delaware House of Representatives Category:Delaware State Senators Category:People from New Castle County, Delaware